


From A Replacement to the Original

by Little_Miss_Invisible



Series: From Replacement to Original [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Tim Drake's Biological Parent, Child Neglect, Gen, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Protective Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Selina Kyle is Tim Drake's Biological Parent, Somewhat good parent Janet Drake, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake Was Robin, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Invisible/pseuds/Little_Miss_Invisible
Summary: Timothy Jackson Drake has lived his entire life thinking his parents didn't want him and he's finally gotten tired of being unwanted, enough to think about leaving Gotham. An unexpected letter changes everything he's ever known and forces him to change his plans.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Selina Kyle
Series: From Replacement to Original [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135520
Comments: 10
Kudos: 288





	1. Life-Changing Revelations Pt.1

Timothy Jackson Drake ~~-Wayne~~ had just woken up on his once-a-month mandatory rest day when he saw that the Drake Family Lawyer contacted him about a contingency letter left by his mother. Apparently, word of mouth travelled _fast_ that he had come back from his supposed soul-searching trip around his parent’s favorite dig sites.

Mr. Fletcher had asked him when he was free to come get the letter his mother had left for him. Tim had wanted to get out of Gotham as soon as he could so he set up an appointment for that afternoon.

Tim had whipped together a quick breakfast and taken his antibiotics before he spent the rest of the morning finalizing his 2 weeks’ notice since Bruce had been able get back into Wayne Enterprises for the week. It had just been a little over a month since Tim had brought Bruce home from the Time Stream and while Tim had expected things to change, he had _hoped_ it would be for the better.

Bruce hadn’t even _blinked_ at the sight of Damian wearing the Robin suit. Hell, he had _congratulated_ Dick for the way he had managed to keep Gotham and everything in line. Bruce had even found the time to fix up his relationship with Jason before he talked to Tim.

He didn’t even _bother_ to thank Tim for saving his life and for taking over his family business. Instead, they talked business and acted as if nothing was wrong in front of the WE employees. If it wasn’t in business suits, then it was in the other suits when he called in Red Robin to help with a case. Tim hasn’t stepped foot inside the Manor in _months_.

If this was Bruce’s way of saying he didn’t _need_ Tim anymore, he got the message loud and clear. After all, he was just the _replacement_ , right? The _pretender_ who _forced_ his way into their lives and _refused_ to go peacefully so he had to be _kicked_ out. Well, here he was, bowing out silently out of their lives.

Tim had planned meticulously for how he would be able to leave without them noticing. In a week, he would submit his 2 weeks’ notice to Lucius Fox before heading on business trip to Japan to finalize a deal. He would be spending the next week there before heading to Austria for another week for another business deal. After, he would simply go wherever he wanted to go.

He preprogrammed a message to be sent to each of the Bats, as a farewell of sorts because even if they didn’t think of him as family, he still loved them as if they were his family. He had even prepared a message for the Titans in case they would ever need him again. They were the _only_ ones Tim trusted enough to keep in contact with. Everyone else, even Alfred would have to be left behind.

Tim viciously pushed these thoughts to the side as he decided to enjoy a quick lunch before he made his way to talk to Mr. Fletcher. As he mindlessly prepped ingredients for a simple salad (because his immunity was shot so he needed all the help he could get), he wondered what would be in the letter.

His mother was not the touchy-feely type. She wouldn’t put something about them loving him. Most likely, it would be business instructions to ensure that Drake Industries would still be the empire that it had been under his mom’s command. Unfortunately for his mom, his dad had been the one to wreck the empire.

Tim had thought about reviving Drake Industries but had ultimately decided it wasn’t worth it. The amount of time that went into running a business wasn’t conducive to being a teenage vigilante and Tim wanted to be _free_ to pursue the things he wanted in life. He had more than enough money to live off on and he had invested his money wisely so it had been turning a profit since he had left Gotham the first time.

Even if he continued his vigilantism, he had more than enough money to support himself. He didn’t need _their_ help anymore, just like they don’t need _him_ anymore. As he started cooking his breakfast, he marveled at how he had gotten to this point of independence from the Bats.

Ever since he came back with Bruce in tow, the rest of the Bats didn’t even bother to contact him unless it was for patrol or for a case. Oracle only kept in contact for business. Dick basically ignored their issues and tried to pretend they didn’t exist. Damian liked to act as if he didn’t exist. Jason was, oddly enough, the only one he could stand even if they did only work together for cases. Cass was still in Hong Kong.

If he was being honest with himself, Tim _desperately_ missed being home at the Manor but after everything happened, it was clear that the Manor was no longer his home. Home _used_ to be with the Bats and occasionally, with the Titans. Now, Tim would have to find a _new_ home for himself, hopefully away from Gotham and the Bats.

Tim ate his salad mindlessly while he let his mind wander on his active cases. He would need to tie up his loose ends before he left without the bats taking notice. He popped his next dose of antibiotics into his mouth after and finally decided that he’s wasted enough time to start getting ready for the appointment.

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Timothy Drake ~~-Wayne~~ was ready and presentable to the public again. Tim debated bringing his motorcycle but the address of the office was only a couple of blocks from his apartment and he could use the walk to clear his head and get some fresh air.

As he left his penthouse, Tim’s mind debated again about what his mother could have possibly written about. His inheritance had already been secured since he was born so it couldn’t be that. The business had already sunken and drowned under the guidance of his father. It didn’t make any sense for Janet Drake to write a contingency letter and yet, here it was.

Tim didn’t know why but every step felt like it was weighed down with _lead_ and his stomach _dropped_ as he got closer and closer. By the time he was at the office, Tim’s mind was _buzzing_ about theories as to what could have been so important for him to know that his mother, famed _Iron Dragon of Gotham_ wrote a letter just in case she died.

Mr. Fletcher must have been eagerly awaiting him by the looks of it since Tim had scarcely knocked on the office doors before it was opened. It’s been a while since Tim had seen Mr. Fletcher given that he had retired before the Drakes passed.

“Timothy, you’re early!”

“Mother taught me that it was better to be early than to waste other’s time. It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Fletcher.”

“That does sound like something Janet would preach. I wished we’d met again under more ideal circumstances but you’ve grown into a fine young man. Your parents would be proud.”

“Thank you. Your email mentioned a letter from Mother?”

“Ah yes! As you know, ever since my son took over my position at the firm, I had relinquished all of my active duties to him but this was more of a request made by your mother to me as a confidant and friend. Jacob, my son had been cleaning out my office a few days ago when he found the envelope. He contacted me immediately about it and I remembered what it was about. I made the trip out here because I had to give it to you before I forgot again. I owe your mother that much.”

“What do you mean, Mr. Fletcher?”

“I think it’s best for you to read it, Timothy. I already know what it contains but I’m here to answer any of your additional questions.”

This suddenly seemed like a much bigger deal than Tim originally thought it would be, especially since Mr. Fletcher had left his retirement in Metropolis to give this to him in person. With bated breath, Tim opened the sealed envelope and began to read.

~~~

_Dearest Timothy,_

_If you are reading this, then there are two possible options. Either I have passed on before your 18 th birthday or I was too much of a coward to talk to you about this in person and I gave you this letter instead. As I write this, your father is asleep, holding you after a nightmare from today’s ordeal at the circus. I have tried to sleep but my mind will not be quieted about the possibility of that happening to us before I could tell you the truth so I decided to make this contingency letter just in case. By the time_

_you’re reading this, you will have grown into an intelligent young man who I know is capable of so much more than Jack and I could have ever dreamed of, partially because you are more than Jack and I could ever produce._

_Timothy, you are not our biological son. I had gotten pregnant but the child I had borne was stillborn. Jackson Timothy Drake hadn’t been able to take his first breath before it was taken away. Luckily for me, your father was out of town on business and I rushed to Gotham General against my earlier wishes and they had stuck me in a room with another woman who had given birth to a beautiful and healthy baby boy, you._

_You were both born on the same day, in the same room, with different fates. Your mother was a young woman from the seedier side of Gotham and your father was out of the picture, or so she said. She was planning to give you up for adoption anyway and so I made the only impulsive decision I have ever made since marrying Jack and I told her to give you to me. I told her I would give you the life of luxury you deserved and that you would never want for anything if she gave you to me. She agreed on one condition: I tell you the truth about your parentage on your 18 th birthday so that she could have the opportunity to get to know you too. _

_She didn’t even let me pay for her hospital bills because she didn’t want to be indebt to me even though I was forever indebted to her for giving me you. I had John rush over to Gotham General and make a contract for both of us because I could not allow Jack and the rest of Gotham High Society to find out about this. The only ones who knew about you being adopted were me, John, your mother and the medical staff who helped us. Since Gotham General was severely underfunded prior to my intervention, it was easy to get them to change the records to make Timothy Jackson Drake be born and for Jackson Timothy Drake to disappear. I had gotten the staff involved to sign NDAs and to make sure that none of this got out._

_As I write this, I have seen you grow into this absolutely marvelous and intelligent child, talented in ways I could have never expected. It is bittersweet for me because as I see you grow, I cannot help but think of what my biological son could have been had he survived. Would he be as smart and as capable as you? Would he be different compared to you? Would I have taken you in had he survived? I have never regretted my decision to adopt you but I could not stand to watch you grow when I know my biological son never will. I know I will most likely grow to be distant from you and I already regret it but I cannot stop myself from seeing my dead son in you._

_However, I can already tell you will be stronger than I ever could be. You take to your lessons like a duck to water and you see a magic in the world that I could never see. I want you to know that even if you are not mine biologically, I still love you even if I cannot show it. I love you even if you cannot feel it. I love you but I also love the son that I lost and I cannot help but mourn for him while I watch you grow. Your father does not know so his love is genuine and pure for you._

_I want you to know this, Timothy. I took you in on an impulsive decision but I have never regretted it. Sure, I wish with all of my heart and mind that my son had survived but I was able to have you and you more than made up for it. I know that this does not excuse my future actions, my possible neglect of you but I hope you understand why I cannot bear to be close to you. I love you even if I do not show it. I love you even if you cannot see it. I love you and I hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner ._

_Love,_

_Mother_

_~~~_

Of all of the possibilities Tim had considered, this was **not** one of them. This explained so much but also left so many questions but the only thought passing through his head was the fact that, even at birth, he was a _replacement_.

“I assume you have questions?”

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around it, to be honest. You’ve known the _entire_ time?”

“Yes. I was the one who made the contract for your mother and she swore me to secrecy.”

“So, let me get this straight. I was just a _replacement_ for her son who died?”

“No! Of course not. Timothy, I know it must not have seemed like it but your mother and father truly did love you as if you were their own. Your mother has some _leftover problems_ from her childhood that negatively impacted her ability to show her love even if she does. She would have never bothered to put in the effort otherwise.”

“I’m trying to believe that but my recollection of Mother is not that different from the Iron Dragon of Gotham.”

“That’s because she _fought_ to give you the _best_ education and care possible which she _knew_ was not her own. That’s why she _constantly_ changed your nannies and tutors because as soon as she felt they _inadequate_ for you, she was searching for the next best thing for you. Janet didn’t really care in the normal ways, Timothy. I know it’s hard to see but she _really_ did love you and take care of you in her own way.”

“I just. I never expected this.”

“I knew this day would come but I was honestly hoping your mother would be here to explain her side of the story before she told you who your birth mother was.”

“Do-do you know who my birth mother is?”

“It’s not written in the letter?” Mr. Fletcher seemed genuinely surprised at this.

“No. Mother didn’t include her name, just a vague description of her. Can you tell me who my mother is?”

“I guess by the time Janet wrote it, she had forgotten the name. I think I have the contract hidden here. Let me look for it.”

What followed was the tensest five minutes of Tim’s life. He didn’t even know if his biological mother was still alive but he wanted to find out. After all, his birth mother had wanted to reconnect when he was older. Maybe, she _wanted_ to have him in her life, just like Mo-Janet had _apparently_ wanted him in her life.

Maybe, she would be there with welcoming arms. Maybe, she was one of the many civilian casualties of their nighttime escapades. Maybe, she had gotten lost in the seedier side of Gotham and she had never been able to make it out. There were so many maybes that Tim wanted to figure out what was true and what wasn’t.

“Aha! Here it is. According to _this_ , your birth mother is Selina Kyle.”

 **Holy shit.** His mother was fucking _Catwoman_.


	2. Life -Changing Revelations Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim decides to confront his mother about his existence. He'd thought that he's already gotten the surprise of a lifetime but more surprises await.

Tim barely remembered saying his goodbyes and heading home but somehow, when he came to, he was at his Perch, fingers gripping tightly to the letter that changed his life as he knew it. Fuck, he didn’t even _know_ what he was going to do.

All of his plans of leaving just went up in flames around him. He couldn’t leave Gotham yet, not without knowing the truth. The Detective in him wouldn’t be able to rest until he knew if his mother knew that it was _him_ that she had been fighting in the streets.

God, he didn’t even know what his mother was up to these days. All he knew was that Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Catwoman had banded together and formed an anti-hero squad of sorts. He didn’t know what Catwoman did during the daytime.

A quick search on his computer provided the answers. Selina Kyle was now apparently, the CEO of yet another multi-million conglomerate. Was there _something_ about him that made him a millionaire magnet? First, the Drakes, then the Waynes, then Ra’s and now his mother who lived in the slums of Gotham and was now slumming with the other millionaires and billionaires of Gotham.

A more thorough search revealed her address and a little bit of hacking and backtracking had him checking if she was even at her penthouse. Funnily enough, she lived only a couple of blocks away from him. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to go up to _Catwoman_ of all people and tell her that he knew he was her son?

The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that it was less of a question of _if_ but more likely, of _when_. Would he do it today, to get all of the possible trauma done and over with in one day or should he take a few days to think on it?

Tim knew he wouldn’t be able to stomach anything until he found out so he decided to just get it all over with. After a quick check again of whether his mother _(his actual mother!)_ was still inside of her penthouse, he decided to make his way over there after taking a few extra _precautions._

There was no telling what her reaction would be. She had to know, of course that he was the third Robin, didn't she? After all, she and Batman had been dancing around each other in and out of masks ever since Dick has been Robin.

Did she know that it was her _son_ that chased her across the rooftops of Gotham? Was _he_ one of the reasons why she started up a business? Did she even _care_ about him? Did she even know _anything_ about him? He had all of these questions and there was only one way to get answers. He steeled his resolve as he entered the building. No one dared to stop him. After all, he _was_ a Wayne.

He entered the elevator and pressed the top button. There would be no going back after this but he deserved to _know._ Tim took a deep breath as he walked up to the door. He raised a fist to knock on the door. He had scarcely grazed the front door when it opened and his breath caught at the sight of the woman in front of him. Tim knew she could see the recognition in his eyes.

_“You know.”_

“I do.”

Without warning, he was being pulled into the warmest hug he’s ever had, even better than Dick’s. He stiffened up for a second before he melted into his mother’s embrace. God, he couldn’t remember a moment when Janet had ever held him like this. _This felt right._

“Come inside. Let’s talk somewhere where there aren’t any cameras.”

Selina led him inside of her penthouse loft and immediately, he could see the similarities in their living spaces. They were both bright and airy with minimalistic but sleek furniture. He had found it odd that he favored that style when both of his parents were supposedly archeologists who appreciated antiques.

She told him to sit down on the sofa and went to grab her mug of coffee, wordlessly asking if he wanted a cup too. Tim nodded and she quickly poured him one as well. Apparently, they both took their coffee black and she also favored more exotic beans like he did.

“When did you find out, Tim?”

“Earlier this afternoon. Mo-Janet had prepared a letter detailing everything in case she didn’t survive. I only just got it from her lawyer.”

“Well, I didn’t really expect that _bitch_ would keep her promise after how she treated you but it’s good to know that she bothered.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Would you have _believed_ me? Hell, would you have _accepted_ me? I am one of the many _nemeses_ of your mentor and idol. For most of my life, I’ve lived in squalor and I’ve only recently started to change that. I had _nothing_ to give you but a mother’s love and I was given every idea to believe that you already had that. I tried my _best_ to give you a future, Tim. That’s something I couldn’t guarantee and something I was unwilling to take away from you.”

Tim’s eyes narrowed.

“They told you to stay away or else they would withhold my inheritance from me, didn’t they?”

“You’re very sharp, Kitten. I had to sign a contract that stated that I was not allowed to approach you in any way, shape or form until your eighteenth birthday when I gave you to them. Of course, this only bound Selina Kyle, _not Catwoman_ so Catwoman was free to do whatever she liked. I only started going out as Catwoman because I wanted to be able to see _you_. Ruffling the feathers of the high and mighty elite was only a bonus.”

“So you only became Catwoman because of _me_? Why?”

“ _Oh Kitten_ , as soon as I let go of you, I wanted to take you _back_ but I knew that there was no chance that I could provide anything like the Drakes and this was an opportunity for me to give you the life of luxury that I _never_ had. I was desperate to find _any way_ that I could see you and I knew that it would be too suspicious if I would only ever target the Drakes so I became the thief of Gotham’s Elite. When I passed by your house, it was to case it for future heists and if I happened to always go by your house for patrol, it was only because the rich lived in the same neighborhood.”

“So you’ve been _watching_ me since I was a child?”

“I have. I know all about your nightly birdwatching. I know about your adoptive parents’ neglect. I know about you being Robin. I know about _all of it_.”

“If _you knew_ about it, why didn’t you _stop_ me?”

“It would be _highly_ hypocritical of me to stop you when _both_ of your birth parents spent the night running around Gotham in animal-themed costumes.”

 **Error!** Tim.exe has stopped working. This does not compute. He was willing to accept that _Catwoman_ was his mother. After all, the letter from his deceased adoptive mother and the fact that he didn’t look anything like Janet and Jack Drake was more than enough proof but this _, this_ was simply all too much.

“Are-Are you saying _Bruce_ is my biological father?”

“Sweetheart, you didn’t _know_? The _only_ reason I even let you run around Gotham was because I _know_ that your father was taking care of you with the thugs and I managed the Rogues from dragging you into their fights with Batman. _Of course,_ I had to tell them that you were _my son_ but that alone was enough to get them to keep away from hurting you unless they wanted to make an _enemy_ out of me.”

“You _asked_ them to lay off of me?”

“Tim, I’ve been _protecting you_ since your first night birdwatching. I clear your path before you arrive and I made sure that _all_ of Gotham’s Underground knew that you were under _my_ protection. Haven’t you ever wondered why no one ever attacked you in all of your years birdwatching?”

“I had thought it was odd but I always put it down to luck and hiding in the shadows.”

“You were good, Kitten, but you weren’t _that_ good. After you became Robin, I had to make it clear to Gotham’s Underground that you were under _my_ protection, not just Batman’s and that anyone who hurt you was essentially challenging me. I may not be the strongest of the bunch but they knew I was definitely the most _vindictive_ of the bunch so they weren’t _too_ willing to mess with me.”

Tim’s head spun.

“Why-why would you do that for _me_? Why would put in all of that effort when you knew I wouldn’t know it was because of you?”

Selina put down their mugs and clasped Tim’s hands.

“Because I _love_ you, Tim. I’ve loved you from the moment I found out about you. The _biggest_ regret of my life is giving you to the Drakes because they never learned to appreciate the _treasure_ that I gave them. I was preparing to steal you back but you became close to your real father and I couldn’t _bear_ the thought of separating you. You seemed _so_ happy with Bruce and I didn’t want to take that away from you. I had planned on dating Bruce again just to get close to you but the appearance of Damian prevented that plan from being possible. I was resigned to reaching out to you when you turned 18 but then, you knocked on my door, giving me the best birthday present I could ever have.”

If Tim didn’t know any better, he’d think he was actually dreaming. This was better than anything his wildest dreams could have ever created. He was actually _wanted._ Even better, he was actually _loved!_

He’d woken up today, thinking about a letter from his Mother and now, it seems both of his parents are alive and one of them _actually_ wants him and _genuinely_ wants the best for him. Everything he’s known has just been torn into _shreds_ today.

Damian _wasn’t_ the Blood Son, Tim was. He was technically the Prince of Gotham, _not_ Dick. Hell, he was Gotham born bred _even_ more so than Jason. He was the child of fucking _Catwoman_ and _Batman_ even before they chased each other on the rooftops. He had been _loved_ and _wanted_ and _protected_ and he just didn’t know it.

Happy tears slipped unbidden from his eyes. His mother _(his mother!)_ pulled him close again and he melted against her.

“I-I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t _have_ to say anything, Kitten.”

Tim felt warm, enveloped in his mother’s arms. _This felt right._ He was probably going to have to rethink his leaving Gotham because his _mother_ was here. He wanted to get to _know_ her, to _see_ where their similarities and differences lay. He wanted to _stay_ here, with her. He just didn’t know how to say it but trust his mother _(his mother!)_ to do the talking for him.

“Now Tim, I know that you’ve already given me _more_ than I could ever want with you coming back into my life but I’m a selfish bitch and you know that. Would you want to stay for a bit? I just got you back and I don’t think I can let you go.”

“Please don’t let me go!” Tim whispered.

“Oh Kitten, they’ll have to pry you from my _cold, dead hands_ to keep you away from me now that I know. You can _bet_ I will raise _hell_ to get you back. From now on, you’ve got me in your corner for as long as you want me to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the first part of the series! I do plan on continuing it from The Rise of the Overprotective Mama Cat and giving Bruce and the other boys a chance to make things right. Please keep in mind I'm not the best versed in comic canon and I never claimed this to be canon but I will try to stick to the characterizations as much as possible. If you have any additional comments or suggestions, please let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know that I should have probably posted this first but I really wanted to get the part I was done with out so that I would have more motivation to finish it. The next part is almost done and I'll probably post it by Saturday. If you have any comments or suggestions, please let me know! I'm not the most comic savvy person but I really fell in love with the character and story of Tim Drake so I just needed to write about him.


End file.
